Back To Square One
Back To Square One is the first and episode of the third season of and the twenty-first episode of the series overall. Summary On the fifth anniversary of Jake's defeat, Jeffery is king of the city and welcomes the un-sired vampires to Los Angeles, only to find they pose an unexpected threat to his rule, leading him to seek counsel from an unlikely source. Meanwhile, as Charlotte closes in on the cure that will allow her to revive Zander and the slumbering Chamberlains, she faces a final task that will force her to make a ruthless decision. Cast Main Cast * Chris Wood as Jacob/Christopher Chamberlain * James Franco as Graysin Blackwell * Phoebe Tonkin as Charlotte Marshall-Deveraux * Caspar Zafer as Jefferson Chamberlain * Matt Ryan as Alexander Deveraux Guest Cast * Danielle Rose Russell as Hope Chamberlain * Joe Dinicol as Jesse Russell-Hyler * Odette Annable as Brooklyn Evermest * Austyn Johnson as Elizabeth Chamberlain Co-Starring * Mia Hays as Isabella Russell-Hyler Unaccredited * Danielle Campbell as Julia Claire (archive footage) Trivia *There's a five year time jump. **In those five years, there was peace with even a truce between Vampires and Witches. **There is no truce with the werewolves. *Jake is now kept chained up in the Chamberlain compound by Jeffery. *Jesse was yet another vampire who was compelled to slaughter his family as well as his entire estate and was used to distract Hectate so that Jake could escape. *Charlotte demonstrates the ability to transform into her wolf-form and to complete change within a few seconds, which is typically unheard of. *The beast anti-venom is finally created by Christopher, his magic amplified by five dark objects, using Jake's blood mixed with the venom of seven werewolf packs. It successfully cures Zander and Nick though there was only enough for two doses. **Christopher's amplified pain infliction spell shows that one only needs to completely destroy a vampire's brain to kill them rather than a complete decapitation. Brooklyn described this phenomena as "melting". Quotes |-|Promo= :Graysin: "This week marks five years since the fall of the Chamberlains. We've managed to keep our monsters buried and now we've got to make sure that they stay buried." :Jeffery: "I put him down. I kept him down." :Graysin: "This city, everyone in it, is in danger." :Man: "Give up now and we'll end this quick." :Jake: "Christopher, Christopher!" :Christopher: '' "I'm here."'' :Charlotte: "I'm trying to save my family." :Jake: "Have you come to taunt me, Jefferson?" :Jeffery: "Los Angeles is the city that you like to say you built. It's mine." |-|Scene= :Jake: "Have you come to taunt me, Jefferson?" : Jeffery: "No. I came to have a nice, civilized conversation. I think we're overdue." |-|Sneak Peek= :Graysin: "It's a beautiful day outside. Streets are packed with tourists, they're drinking beers, they're chasing beads, headed out on the vampire walking tour of Los Angeles. They think it's a myth: just part of our city's charm. Well, we know better. Just like we know that there's a storm coming. This week marks five years since the fall of the Chamberlains. Five years of peace and we paid a high price for that peace. We witches, we earned that peace. We snatched back our freedom, we severed our link with our ancestors. To take back our city, we backed Jeffery. Now since then, we fought hard to build this community and in the next week, as we celebrate our independence, that community will be challenged." |-|Inside Clip= Multimedia Soundtrack See Also }} Category:The Werewolf Diaries Category:Season Three Category:Episodes Category:Episode Guide